


Good Vibrations

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [237]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Millicent is an engineer.





	Good Vibrations

The fight really did a number on his lightsaber, and Kylo needs to put it back together again. He should probably do this in calm contemplation, but he is neither calm, nor contemplative. Neither is his nature, and it wouldn’t be _his_ weapon if he forced it.

So he’s lying on the bed, floating the pieces over his head. 

The crystal has another crack in it, a fissure deep within the core. It’s only small, but it’s scorched black, and the edges catch and rainbow out the light throughout it. It has to be the reason, because he’s replaced every other element that was damaged, precisely as it was. He’s tried tuning, recalibrating… everything.

But it just won’t ignite.

Millicent leaps up onto the bed, obviously thinking he’s ready for attention. (Specifically, for him to give _her_ attention.) She mrews curiously, then pushes her head against his jaw, and stalks around his head a few times.

“I need to fix this first, Millie,” he tells her, not sure if she understands or not.   


The items float over her head, and he lowers the crystal to peer closer and–

A tail goes almost up his nose as she pounces, trying to pin the kyber crystal to the bed. He laughs, and lifts it higher, meaning she stops trying to swat it and sits cleaning herself as if embarrassed by her inability to fly as high as he can make something inanimate float.

Kylo floats the items off to the bedside table, and grabs the crystal in his palm. He holds it flat for her to sniff, and then she decides it’s no fun and climbs onto his chest. Her claws knead at him, then she circles herself around and settles right on his ribcage, her tail flicking idly. 

His other hand goes to stroke over her spine, enjoying the heat, the softness, and the affection. His eyes close as his thumb feels for the edges, and then the purring through his core makes his eyes smack wide open.

“Of _course_ ,” he says. “The oscillation rate. Millicent, you’re a mechanical _genius_ ,” he declares, and scoops her up onto his shoulders as he sits.  


Millicent protests with a snort, then ties herself around his neck like a stole. She drapes and nuzzles as he works, and when he’s put it back together again he kisses between her ears. 

“Don’t tell Hux… but I’ll get you some of your favourite treats when I’m next planetside.”  


She definitely understands that, because her paw boops his lips, and he kisses it. She’s the best assistant he could ever ask for.


End file.
